Is ${768513}$ divisible by $4$ ?
Answer: A number is divisible by $4$ if the last two digits are divisible by $4$ . [ Why? We can rewrite the number as a multiple of $100$ plus the last two digits: $ \gray{7685} {13} = \gray{7685} \gray{00} + {13} $ Because $768500$ is a multiple of $100$ , it is also a multiple of $4$ So as long as the value of the last two digits, ${13}$ , is divisible by $4$ , the original number must also be divisible by $4$ Is the value of the last two digits, $13$ , divisible by $4$ No, $13$ is not divisible by $4$, so $768513$ is also not divisible by $4$.